Summer Wine
by AlcyoneSong
Summary: One Shot


_Disclaimer: I do not own King Gerard or the Smurfs they are owned by their creator (c) Peyo and Hanna Barbara. However, Lady Tremaine and locations of the Realm of King Gerard are based upon real places. The forest is based on the Forest of Ardennes in Belgium, Carcassonne (S. France), and Castle Bouillon (Belgium). Marian Anne Dubois is a fictional character and my own OC. I hope you enjoy reading this one shot as I did writing it. - A.S._

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Wine<strong>

The boughs of the fruit trees hung low, heavy with ripe fruit in the priory orchard. The walls had long been left in disrepair, and climbing briars had begun to reclaim them back to the forest. Only a few remaining retaining walls stood firm against the natural siege. Marian had spent long afternoons here reading and dreaming. Her father was often away on business and returned for a few short weeks in the summer, to spend precious time with her. She had lost her mother many summers ago, and spent most of her life in the care and company of her nursemaids and governess.

Today was Marian's sixteenth birthday. Her father had arrived a few days earlier than expected from Milan with gifts of fine damask, expensive perfume, and sweet liqueurs imported from all corners of the known world. Marian was overjoyed when her father gave her the best gift of them all, a fine spirited Andalusian gelding. He was jet black, with brilliant large eyes, and a flowing mane. Immediately, Marian was in love with the horse. The horse trotted over to her sniffing her hand. His large nostrils flaring as Marian stroked his velveteen nose. She pressed her forehead against the horses sloping head her eyes closed for a moment and she thought of a name.

"I will call you, Libertad." She whispered. "You are my freedom."

Libertad gave a low, pleasing whinny as Marian placed her own blanket and saddle upon his back. He took the bit easily and waited for her to climb up. Soon, Marian was racing out across the rolling hills passing villages and castles alike on her steed that ran faster than the wind, and whose hooves sounded like the rumble of a summer thunderstorm.

Marian's hair fell from its braid in waves of chocolate brown curls which cascaded about her shoulders and over her chest. She was sixteen, but on the verge of becoming a woman. She felt afraid of the prospect before her. Her father would never give her such a gift without a reason. She rode along the cliff path and looked out to the sea. The sun and calm day had turned the sea into a beautifully still azure and emerald mirror. Below she saw the long narrow stretch of beach run up to the cliffs that jutted out into the harbor and inlets. She saw small fishing huts nestled within the rolling hills. Fishing boats were tied up along the shore ready for the next tide. Her thoughts and emotions felt like the tide, sometimes they rose high and strong, and other times they felt distant and fragile. Marian felt as if she was in the middle of a great change. She turned Libertad toward home, and arrived in time to see her father saddle his horse.

"I've had your things sent ahead. We have a long ride before us Marian." Her father said as he climbed upon the back of his stallion, a powerful black friesian named Diablo.

Together they rode for three days straight, traveling along the King's road until they reached the southern edge of King Gerard's Realm, and the vast forest of Ardennes. They rode on in silence, as the tack from their horses jingled to the steady beat of the animal's hooves upon the soft ground. Marian slowed her pace a little listening, she thought she heard singing, but she was unsure. The sound was unlike any native bird call, but yet it was too small or perhaps too far away to be clear. She kicked Libertad's side and the horse caught up with Diablo. Was it her imagination?

They rode on, and gradually the forest thinned and they entered farmland. Marian saw peasants happily working in the orchards and making hay. They paused their work offering up a cheerful smile and friendly wave to her and her father when they passed.

"Where are we?" Marian asked riding up alongside her father.

"The Realm of King Gerard." He replied.

"Who is he?" Marian pressed.

"He is the Cousin to Queen Savina the Good, and Nephew to the Good King." Sir Alphonse replied clicking his tongue and speeding up Diablo's pace.

"Oh, but have you met him?" She asked.

"No, but you will." He replied.

That bothered Marian. She let Libertad fall back again behind her father. She was not sure if she wanted to meet him. At least, it would have been a nice courtesy if her father actually told her she was going to be betrothed. After all, he did not have to live with a total stranger, he had a choice and he chose to marry her mother. She stared at Libertad's sleek neck and flowing mane. She knew why she received such a gift for her birthday. It was to soften the blow. Her hands gripped the reigns of her horse and she wished she could break free from the group and race away.

"I wanted an adventure, at least one grand adventure before this.." She thought sadly to herself as her mind returned to the inevitable bondage that came from such an arranged marriage. "What if he doesn't love me?" She thought, a sudden feeling of dread came over her. "What if he has someone else he loves?" She had overheard her father speak of such men, who were forced to marry someone they did not love out of duty, but kept a mistress. She also knew that men could be very indulgent, especially when away from home. She often worried that her father engaged in such activities, but his health proved otherwise. She looked up at him, he had not lost the sparkle in his eyes, but his shoulders sagged a little. She knew he was not the same man she grew up with, he lost something after her mother died. Something in his spirit broke, and she noticed that he spent more time away from home than with her. Marian wondered if he could not look at her, because she took so strongly after her mother. She pushed the thought from her mind.

Eventually, the party arrived at the King's castle. It was an imposing structure set high upon a hill that overlooked the forest. Marian was introduced to the King's Chancellor, and brought before King Gerard's court. It was there she was put under the care of Lady Tremaine, a recent widower whose son was a Squire for Sir Johan of Bouillon. Marian was shown to her quarters which were next to Lady Tremaine's and left to her own devices. Marian took the time to explore the castle. It was so different from her father's home. It felt cold, unfamiliar, and quite unfriendly.

"This is a fortress, not a home." She thought as she returned to her quarters.

She would not see the young King for several days. In time, she asked Lady Tremaine about him, but her answers were too vague, too uncertain. This left Marian with even more questions, and a determination to find out more about her potential husband. Marian noticed how her father had taken quite a fancy to Lady Tremaine, and often she saw them speak in hushed words tucked behind a pillar or in the small alcove of the chapel. Marian saw the way he smiled at her, but also saw how she returned his affections earnestly. At first, it bothered her. She was unsure about they expected from her. Was she to meet the King, or was she to befriend Lady Tremaine as a means to an end for her lonely father? Yet, it did make her smile to see him so happy. One afternoon, Marian had stumbled upon them in the library. They hardly noticed she had gone as she made her way to the stables and to Libertad. The horse appeared pleased to see her.

Marian tied her hair back and saddled up Libertad, and prepared him for a ride. She was able to control him well, but once they crossed the drawbridge she found he was fleet upon his feet. Over the fields they raced, clearing hedgerows and small streams. Marian laughed and shouted encouragement to Libertad who only ran faster until they reached the edge of the forest. Marian slowed the horse to a canter, then a walk. Without a second thought she ventured into the forest.

She felt as if she was being watched, and she stopped to listen for a moment. Was that singing, or was her mind playing tricks upon her again? She continued to ride on, passing a small stream which wound its way through ancient oaks. Marian dismounted Libertad and let him drink as she explored further on foot until she reached a clearing.

Marian felt safe here. She let her hair down and spun around in a small circle before she gave a bow to a pretend suitor.

"Most certainly you may have this dance, but first you must best the Ogre of Brambly Downs!" She said as she picked up a stick swinging at a tree stump. "I will only accept the hand of one who is brave, courageous, and kind."

Little did she know, she was being watched by someone else, as she sat down and picked daisies to weave into a daisy chain which she placed around Libertad's ears she spoke to the horse who looked up from grazing upon the sweet grass.

"Well sirrah, it would seem that our adventure may yet begin." She giggled.

"Are you certain?" Came a voice from behind her.

Marian spun around and backed up against Libertad her eyes wide with fright.

A figure in gray emerged from the forest. He wore a dark gray hooded cloak over a darker tunic. Marian saw the glint from the hilt of his sword and she felt her heart race in her chest.

"I...I am sorry, I will go." She stammered, reaching for Libertad's reigns.

"There is no need for you to run." The stranger quietly replied.

"What if I do?"

"I will catch you."

"What will you do if you catch me?" Marian asked.

"Horrible things." The stranger replied.

Marian now felt sick. She was unarmed and scared.

"What if... I stay?" She asked nervously.

"Then, we will talk."

"About what?"

"Whatever you wish to talk about."

"I am not sure." Marian replied. "What is your name?"

"I have no name, what is yours?"

"Marian...Marian Anne Dubois of Carcassonne." Marian replied.

"A beautiful name, fitting for a forest nymph." The stranger replied with a smile.

Marian felt her cheeks burn. "I am hardly that." She replied

"Then what are you, and why have you come to my forest?"

Marian sighed heavily. "I am running away because my father wants me to marry a complete stranger. It is what I have to do, but I'm not sure if I want to." She replied.

"How terrible."

"It is."

"What do you _want_ to do?" The stranger asked keeping his distance from her but walking around to sit upon a moss covered boulder.

"I think, I would at least like to get to know someone before I married them. I think, I would have liked to have had an adventure of sorts. Yet, it would seem that is not my plight." Marian replied sadly, as she stroked Libertad's neck.

"That is understandable." The stranger replied. "So, if you got to know this betrothed that your father insists upon you, do you think you would still wish to marry him?"

"I am not sure, do I have a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice."

"No, not everyone."

"Oh, tell me, who does not have a choice in who they love?"

"Well, the King does not have a choice."

The stranger chuckled at that.

"What is so funny?" Marian asked turning to him.

"Just that, you are the first... no second person... who has said that to me."

"Is it not true?" Marian challenged.

"Partially." The stranger replied.

"Explain to me how the King has a choice." Marian concluded sitting down upon a fallen log across from the stranger.

"It is true that the King has little choice over his actions in the respect of maintaining his role, but he has every power to choose to do what is right over what is wrong. Were the King here now, he would insist that you have had an escort with you, as that would be the right thing for a Lady. Yet, you have managed so far on your own without the aid of such. The King would also not allow someone like myself to speak to you, as I refuse to give proper introduction and therefore, I could be a possible threat to your person. Yet, I have made no such advances. So when posed with the choice to do what is right over what is proper one finds oneself in a bit of a conundrum. What might be proper may not be right, and what might be right may not be proper."

"I guess." Marian replied. "Still, I would have liked to at least meet the King, to thank him for his hospitality."

The stranger smiled.

His gray eyes sparkled from under the hood of his cloak.

"I am sure the King is well aware of your gratitude." He replied.

"Do you think so?" Marian asked standing up and walking to her horse.

The stranger walked over closing the gap between them before taking her hand in his gloved one.

"I know so." He replied raising her hand to his lips kissing the top of it lightly.

Marian blushed deeply at this gesture. She had often seen it before between friends, and it was a sign of true esteem and fondness. Yet, something thrilled her when this stranger kissed her hand. She felt a mixture of delightful fear and desire that sent a shiver up her spine.

"It is getting dark, I will ride with you to the edge of the forest, there you will find the way back to the castle." He said.

"Who are you?" Marian asked again as he lifted her up onto Libertad.

"I am no one." The stranger replied. "But you... you are Marian, and I will see you again.


End file.
